


Souls, Mates And Surprises

by In_Crime_Partner



Series: The Tale Of The Souls [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2x07, AU, During season 2, F/M, Light Angst, Secrets, Soulmate AU, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Crime_Partner/pseuds/In_Crime_Partner
Summary: The most bizarre thing that could happen to Felicity Smoak? Getting kidnapped and accused of being the Arrow because of some matching fingerprints... It only escalated from there, though.Soulmate AU. Same Fingerprint Sharing. Follows Season 2, Episode 7.





	Souls, Mates And Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo,  
> Back with a small one-shot. I'm not exactly satisfied with the outcome but it still turned out to be better than I imagined. If there's interest I'll probably write a similar AU in which Oliver and Felicity don't know each other until the kidnapping at least. We will see. :) (I'm sorry for any mistakes, I only checked once and there might be some I did not notice)
> 
> Anyways, I will try to write and update quicker but sometimes it's just impossible. The next chapter of Pacing is coming soon, though, in a few weeks. *hides*
> 
> Happy reading and don't forget to let me know you think. Comments and kudos feed the Muse that helps with writing :) :P

_Soulmates were the most bizarre connections in the history of humans. And not just because people had other halves. It was because only a selected people had mates. That meant 40% of the population. The records and notes went back to thousands of years and yet, even with modern technology and knowledge, scientists weren't able to find its roots, how a mate was chosen or the reason why soulmates even existed. There were legends surrounding this so called phenomenon - or curse - in different religions and countries, but most people believed the reason was rather logical and easily explainable._

_During the time of creation when humans were born, there were a few with more power than others. Believed to be too dangerous, their souls were separated to make sure they didn't rise to power and to be made equals of other humans. When the separation happened and everyone was with a significant half, it was decided that mates were to be sent far away from their halves, thus they had to be scattered on the face of Earth with equal humans._

_The only thing that revealed their connection and harmony was the matching fingerprints mates both possessed. The legend says, before mates were forced to be away from their completing parts, they were holding hands as a sign of solidarity or remonstrance and when the order arrived, the fingerprints formed the exact shape of the other's so if they met, they would know. They would know as their emotions were brighter, fiercer and more obvious._

_Ever since the separation, soulmates met, lived and died together, completing each other in a way some can only wonder._

* * *

 

Have you ever felt like someone was watching you from afar?

Because it was the exact sensation prickling under the skin of Felicity Smoak. Two or more sets of eyes were focused on her, on her movements, on her belongings while she fished out the key of her car, fingers trembling. The only other time she had felt like that was when she had a stalker during college, hence why she recognized her body's warning sing. Her stomach was in knots, her heart playing a drum concert, her breathing fast.

Something was very wrong. She couldn't be imagining this. 

The heels she wore clanked on the parking lot's ground, the sound echoing throughout the otherwise still place as her worry notched higher, the sight of her car not ceasing the anxiety but spiking it to new heights. Felicity looked around, probably for the hundredth time, searching for a suspicious shadow, a pair of boots, a sudden movement or anything that could tell her the source of the creepy gazing. 

She should have taken up on her boyfriend's offer. That way, she wouldn't be freaking out in a parking lot alone. No, he was too busy with the court and his mother's trial. She made the good decision. 

Yanking the key out, she unlocked the door of her Mini Cooper, the nerves in her body tightening just as a hand appeared in her vision, her eyes widening with panic. But she looked around! There was no one there a second before! The hand wrapped around her neck like a snake, followed by a palm pressing a cloth into her nose whilst she struggled with the remaining oxygen in her body, stamping her heel hard on her attacker's foot. Whoever he was didn't flinch, instead the grip he had on her increased and soon enough, the energy started to fade from her body, the lack of fresh air mixing with the strange smell making her dizzy.

Stars and various shapes of spots appeared before her eyes, her lungs burning fiercely, the fight she harbored leaving her body, turning her arms and legs numb as the shadow of unconsciousness hovered over her head, embracing her in an unwanted sleep little by little. She felt her head roll back unwittingly, her eyelids slipping close and as gloom took over, her panic flared up once more at the unknown.

 _"Yes, Sir. We have..."_ The sound died off and finally, after a full minute of struggling she succumbed into darkness.

* * *

The first thing she noticed upon regaining her consciousness was the living monster, the hammering headache under her skull. The second was the soreness in her muscles and some kind of sandpaper-like rope around her wrists that dug into her skin in a very uncomfortable way. Felicity peeked her eyes open, seeing nothing but blackness almost as if she was in the middle of a black hole, which of course was impossible, but she noted it as her brain waking up fully.

She remembered everything that led her to that point.

Being watched for days. 

Not telling Oliver her growing suspicions. 

Someone following her.

Leaving Queen Consolidated after her work shift was over.

Getting attacked and kidnapped.

Frack. She was abducted. And she didn't even know the reason. Had she pissed off someone unknowingly with her babbling? 

Before she could delve into possibilities, a door cracked open with a rusty whine, a streak of light coming from what she guessed was a hallway, illuminating the room she was held captive in. A heavy-built man walked in, followed by a much smaller person who wore way too formal clothes for a situation like this. Although she couldn't guess what would happen next, she could only hope they were not going to hurt or kill her.

Lamps hanging from the ceiling flickered to life, casting the room in bright colors and highlighting the different shades of red that were obviously not painting. Her stomach dropped, fear spreading through her nerves with the speed of light as the thick door slammed back, separating her from a possible flee. Who was she even kidding? She would never be able to get out of the ropes and fight off the people ahead.

The bulky man stopped beside the closed door, wearing a neutral and yet hard expression, his eyes taking in the quick rise and fall of her chest. Jerk.

Her gaze focused on the other man in the room with a slim body, probably in his late thirties as he viewed her suspiciously, almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His head turned to Jerk #1, and he spoke in a low tone that couldn't hide his words, "are you sure you brought the right person?"

"Yes."

"But she is a woman. Not exactly the person we looked for."

"She could have deceived us, like with the voice modulator. Also, Michael said he repeated the test and the match was perfect."

"I see..." he trailed off, his gaze set on her before a sick grin broke out on his face, "well, hello there Ms. Vigilante. You have caused us way too much trouble."

Did she hear vigilante or was the drug they used on her messing with her hearing? She couldn't have possibly heard vigilante. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry dear, you won't feel much pain. As pretty as you are, we can't have you ruin our businesses any longer." 

How could they think she was the vigilante? She had never done anything that would imply she was the hero of the city. Apart from hacking times to times in college, but that was a long time ago.

The man suddenly took out a gun, and her breath hitched, the realization hitting her like a wracking ball. She was going to die. The man would shoot her without remorse and she would be buried next to a roadside or hidden in a forest. The headache she woke up with vanished as a tremble started out in her body, her heart thudding as fast as it could until she had time. Felicity parted her lips, speaking without thinking, "I don't know what you are talking about," her voice was steadier than she thought it would be but the fear she felt was still evident even if the man ignored it.

"There's no time for games. You are the Starling City vigilante who nearly destroyed our whole operation. My son is in prison because of you," the man in black suit, loaded the gun, the hatred he spoke with aimed at her. 

"The vigilante? No, I'm not him! I would know for sure if I dressed up at nights to stop criminals unless I'm a sleepwalker. Which I'm not-"

"Shut up!" he yelled furiously, his arm lifting the weapon to her forehead, the cool material of the gun sinking into her skin as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to die. Not yet. She had so many plans, so many goals to achieve she couldn't die like that, out of a misunderstanding that made no sense. And Oliver... Her sappy, attentive boyfriend... he would never find out what happened to her. They would never get the chance to live fully together, get married or have children. "You are going to pay for what you did to my son."

She heard the safety being turned off and Felicity shut her eyes tightly, the sob she tried to hold back, breaking to surface. "What is it that you always say? You failure... You fail..." the man stopped for a thoughtful second before continuing with an excited tone that made her nauseous. The man was more than just sick. "I know! You have failed this city!"

A second passed in tensed silence and she bit her lip, waiting for the fatal shot to ring out, the coldness on her skin fueling the shaking of her body. Felicity imagined the previous night while tears spilled from her closed lids, recalling the safeness she felt in Oliver's arms, the quiet snuggles, the jokes, the teasing, the seriousness and the contentedness.

She replayed the way she traced the scars he had as he caressed her back, the way he opened up to her and spoke of what had happened over they years he was away, leaving out the harsh details, the way he kissed her shoulder then neck then lips. She focused on that single memory and the happiness she felt.

All of a sudden, the gun was removed from her skin and her eyes snapped open, watching as two other men entered the room, talking about things she couldn't make out, her heart still thundering quickly.

"You idiot, how could you have screwed this up?" the man who pointed the gun at her mere seconds ago shouted, and she watched the other men turn to look at her kidnapper aka Jerk #1.

"Sir, the fingerprint brought in matches the one she has. She must have help because it's her."

"No, it's not her. Gentlemen, we have hit jackpot tonight," a man in the middle spoke up, his stare solely focused on her and the moment the last word was said, her eyes widened with realization and a shiver ran up her spine. 

There was only one way they could think she was the vigilante. How was it possible she didn't figure it out before?

Oh, she was gonna murder him for not telling her if she survives.

* * *

 

"Ms. Smoak, let me introduce myself. I'm Count Vertigo but you can call me simply Count," he started and she closed her eyes momentarily as the familiar building of QC came into view, the knots in her stomach appearing once more. She didn't like where all of this was going. He was a madman with a sick plan.

"You must be wondering where you have seen me before," Felicity stayed still, as the Count parked his car in the garage. The moment the ignition was turned off, he pointed his gun at her and she got out, the discomfort caused by the ropes around her wrist nowhere close to the nervousness she felt because of his unpredictable actions.

A guard came into view as they walked closer to the entrance and before she could blink, a shot was fired and the man dropped to the floor, the sight of blood halting her in her tracks. Holy shit, did he just kill him? She knew that guard. They had talked a few times. He was a good man with a family waiting for him at home. He couldn't be dead yet. There must be hope because the wound was in his shoulder. She refused to believe she had just witnessed the death of an innocent person.

"Move," with the weapon pressed into her back, she started for the elevator, sniffling and fighting back the new sets of tears, the image of the still body replaying before her eyes even when the Count pressed the button of the executive floor.

The elevator dinged as they arrived on the top floor and she took a shaky breath as the Count forced her to walk through the glass door to Oliver's office and sit on a chair. He cut the ropes and used zip ties to secure her, and a cry escaped her lips when the ties cut into her already sensitive and hurt skin.

"Let's call your boyfriend now shall we?" not waiting for an answer she wouldn't have given, he took her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. A part of her wanted him to rescue her but the bigger part was too afraid he would get hurt. Oh, could that night just be over finally? She wasn't sure how long she would stay conscious with the ever changing adrenaline level and emotional outbursts. Her body was too tired.  

"Oliver?" Felicity sniffled, goosebumps crowning her skin and she could see in front of her as Oliver froze, worry and anger marring his face. "Is it okay if I call you Oliver? Surprised to hear from me, right? Not as surprised as I was. You see, I found this not unattractive blonde, with the same fingerprints as the Arrow. And what does everyone know about her? The CEO of Queen Consolidated is her soulmate. Now, I think to myself. Oliver Queen. He tried to buy off me last year, just before the Hood put me in a padded cell. Ipso facto, Arrow."

* * *

 

The next forty minutes passed in a blur. She remembered Oliver walking in with his Arrow suit on, his expression cold and hard, his eyes not finding hers, not even for a second. He and the Count exchanged words and then she was forced to move by her ponytail, a syringe filled with a lethal dose of drug threatening to pierce her skin. Then suddenly, she was on the floor and with a loud crash the madman was falling out of the window with three arrows sticking out his chest. And then Oliver was by her side, soothing her cries.

"Hey, shh, shh," he cupped her cheek and she looked at him between tears, letting the safeness he radiated seep into her exhausted body, "it's all right. You're safe."

Her gaze wandered down and she stared at a hole in his suit, blood covering the area. Sniffling again, she touched his arm lightly, breathing out the heavy words, "you were shot."

"Hey. It's nothing."

Before either of them could say something else, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, the need to feel him controlling her moves. She needed to make sure he was there. With her. That she wasn't imagining things. That she wasn't dead, he wasn't dead and they were both alright. The heat of his skin chased away the fear that held her emotions captive and as she parted her lips for him, her fingers dug into his good arm, her heart finding peace finally after the last few hours. The ache in her wrists long forgotten as he swept his tongue next to hers, the moment not bringing passion but comfort and reassurance.

Feeling the leather under the pad of her fingers, she drew back from him, remembering his not-anymore secret.

"Wait, you don't deserve to be kissed."

"Felicity-"

"It's shameful I have to find out my boyfriend and soulmate is the hero of Starling City because of a kidnapping." 

"Felicity-"

Hearing the sound of sirens in the distant, she cut him off again, this time with more determination, "go, we will talk later."

* * *

 

"It will take more than my favorite takeout food to make me forgive you," Felicity said, moving away to let Oliver in, the scent of food filling her nostrils. Yup, she was hungry. She couldn't eat anything during the work hours and after giving her statement to Quentin Lance, she honestly forgot it. Plus, her thoughts resolved around other things. Like getting kidnapped. Like Oliver being the Arrow. 

"I know Felicity and I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I swear, but every time I wanted to bring it up I chickened out," he replied, walking to the kitchen to put the steaming food down, his frame screaming nervousness and even fear. Was he afraid she would break up with him? She would have valid reasons, i.e. lying, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. He would have the chance to explain himself and then she would decide what her next step should and would be. After all, he was doing good by saving the city at nights, even if finding out like that hurt.

"Why? You didn't think I would out you to the police, did you? We have been dating for four months now, Oliver, you should know I would never do that."

"No, of course not. I trust you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. But Tommy... He found out before The Undertaking happened and he told me I'm a murderer. And he was right."

"That's not an explanation Oliver. You know I looked at the vigilante as the hero of Starling City."

"Yes, but after those 503 people died, including my best friend, we didn't talk about the Arrow and..." Oliver trailed off, looking down at his hand, the pain in his voice echoing in her chest. So many things became clear with him. Why he had avoided her after Tommy died, why he blamed himself for what had happened, why he had come to her with lame excuses... They had met because of his vigilante life. 

"You thought I blamed him, you as it turns out, for those deaths like the media," Felicity finished for him, taking a hold of his hands and intertwining their fingers. Oh, the little idiot. _Her_ little idiot. While his lies stung, she couldn't help but feel proud for trying his best to make the city a safer place. And now that she knew, she could help him. Maybe not out in the field, because she suspected he would never let her - not that she needed his confirmation - but behind keyboards, watching out for him. And for all she knew, he wasn't alone. Which made sense actually. All the black driver excuses... She would have a talk with Digg as well, although she understood why he didn't want to "betray" Oliver, if it even counted as betraying. 

"Yeah. I know it's not an excuse but I couldn't lose you. It's selfish but I couldn't bear the thought of you looking at me like the press does."

She had only one more question left that would determine what she would do. Even if she knew, she would forgive him. Eventually at least.

"Would you have told me eventually?"

"After gathering enough courage? Yes."

Searching his eyes for a few seconds and seeing only sincerity and love shining back, a small smile appeared on the edge of her lips before it evolved into a chuckle at a sudden thought.

"What?"

"I can't believe the big, bad Arrow faces scary criminals without fear every night and yet he was afraid of telling his soulmate the truth."

"In my defense you have a scary loud voice," he teased, and placed a kiss on her hand. Her loud voice might be scary but she was also certain it turned him on. He never voiced that but he didn't have to. She could see it in his eyes and body language.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Not fully, but yes. No more secrets though. And you sleep on the couch for a week."

"A full week?" he asked with widened eyes, and she actually had to bit back another chuckle.

"If you don't show me your Arrowcave, I'll make it two."

Oliver's mouth curved in a smile, amusement sparkling in his gaze, "we don't call it that."

"We do now, Mister."

"No, we don't."

"Mmhmm, don't provoke a third week, Oliver. You won't survive that long on the couch no matter what you say."

Yes, they would be alright.


End file.
